


Grandfather Knows Best

by Sinnameg



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grandfather/Granddaughter Incest, Humiliation, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, PWP, Sadism, Virgin Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnameg/pseuds/Sinnameg
Summary: Commission: my sweet bff PleasingTheDragon's characters Samandriel and Alexandra having some fun times together. This fic DOES include INCEST. If you are not a fan of that, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC.6,000 words





	Grandfather Knows Best

It was exhilarating, sending Samandriel her nudes. Her heart raced with every picture that she sent, though she knew he wouldn’t ever reply or send any pictures in return. That never deterred Alexandra, though, and she grew even bolder as she noticed the small looks her grandfather gave her when they were around one another. It was their dirty- very dirty- little secret, and she was happy to keep it that way. Every time she brought herself off, she had the thought of recording herself and sending it to Samandriel, or perhaps a video of her fucking into one of her lovers, and telling him how much she wished it was him.

She never got to that, simply because she wanted to keep those until she actually had him in her bed, and simply because he may get jealous and end their little game.

They danced around one another so much, really, it was almost infuriating. Every time she would send something, Alexandra had no idea if Samandriel liked her pictures or not, and a touch of self consciousness filtered through her confidence and assured personality. But then, he’d be drunk one night and reply with a couple emojis, mainly an eggplant and splash or even a couple heart eyes, and she’d obsess over the little replies until she sent the next picture.

Eventually, it got to the point when Samandriel invited her over to his apartment while she was on spring break, under the guise of him wanting to spend more time with his dear granddaughter. Alexandra was happy to agree to him offering, and happily packed for the week, making sure everything that she carried with her in her suitcase was as revealing as she could get away with. Then came the notification that Samandriel had to take a job that same week, and Alexandra would be at his apartment alone.

She almost said no, almost refused him simply because he wasn’t going to be there with her. Almost. In the end, she folded and still accepted, knowing that there would be a couple more days that she could spend with him before she had to go home, and she could always miss a couple days of school, that was no big deal in her mind. And as if he knew her hesitation, Samandriel promised that he would try and be as quick as he could be and come home to see her near the middle of the week, and Alexandra preened at the thought of having him almost wrapped around her little finger.

Almost the moment that Alexandra got to his apartment, she snapped a quick nude laying on his bed with a sweet message of “Guess who just got home~! Make sure to get back soon, I want to spend time with my favorite dragon in the whole world,” and a few winking faces. Samandriel’s only reply was silence for a solid hour and a half, then “Get my sheets dirty and I’m giving you the spanking of a lifetime.”

At that promise, the half dragon simply giggled and blushed, the scenario forming in her mind as she dressed to go out that night, and even sent him a picture in just her underwear. She really hoped he’d make good on his promise and be back as soon as he could, she didn’t want to spend too much time without her granddaddy.

She was infuriatingly indecent. He lost count of how many nude pictures she sent him, how many times he had opened his messages just to see Alexandra’s tits or her cock hard and- admittedly- lovely lying against her belly. Samandriel’s favorites were the ones that she took with her tongue out and her breasts pressed together, almost as a little channel for him to fuck into. The thought of his knot shoving between those tits and covering her chin and cute mouth with cum every time he looked at those pictures had Samandriel more riled and hot than he really cared to admit.

The night before he was supposed to leave for his job during spring break, and he was staring at his granddaughter’s nudes with his cock fully hard and extended from its sheath. He tossed his head back against the headboard and savored the pain that laced through his head at the contact. Nothing was going to help him aside from just taking care of himself, he decided as he wrapped a hand around his cock and groaned at the contact, his hips jerking. His mind immediately moved to Alexandra, his eyes taking in the sight of her picture before he closed his eyes and let his imagination take control.

His thighs shook as he pumped his cock slowly, thinking of exactly how he would take Alexandra. Maybe on her knees first, his mouth around her cock and his fingers in her little snatch, working her open to later take his cock as rough as he could give it to her. She’d sound so wonderful, moaning and whining and crying out for him as he fucked his fingers into her, claws biting into the skin on her hips as he held her down.

He’d bite her, too, while he fucked her. The thought of being the first to properly fuck her cunt was exhilarating, and his hand picked up speed as he imagined it, pounding hard and deep into her and sinking his teeth into her shoulder, deep enough that she bled a little and he could taste it on his tongue, sweet and wonderful. His hips jackknife off the bed and Samandriel groans, his thoughts moving to laying Alexandra on the bed and spreading her thighs, slipping inside her slowly and letting her feel each piercing as they rubbed against her. Each one would make her gasp and let out little hitched moans, her nails digging into the headboard as she rolled her hips down to take more of him.

Both hands on her hips and gripping tight, he’d give her the fucking of a lifetime. His fangs buried themselves in his bottom lip as he gasped and rocked into the tight clutch of his hand, thighs clenching and cramping just slightly as his hips thrust up hard and quick, body moving with his fantasy. He was close, and she was too. A kiss to her lips, and one hand stroking at her cock, then a little flick to the tip of her cock and Alexandra was screaming her pleasure, clenching hard around his knot as it finally popped inside her.

Samandriel choked on a curse as he came hard, squeezing tightly around his knot like he imagined Alexandra would as he filled her little snatch with cum and squeezed her hips tightly, his lips moving against his granddaughter’s as they kissed deeply. Samandriel’s eyes opened slowly as he caught his breath, fingers relaxing the pressure on his cock as he calmed down. His chest heaved and his mind was set on actually making his fantasy real once he was back from his job, and that was what sped his work up. He’d take his time normally, but knowing that Alexandra was in his apartment while he worked, it set him on a warpath and endured he was home a few days early. He was greeted, late at night, with the TV on but muted, and the sweet smell of sex in the air. Samandriel leaned over the counter and grinned as he spied Alexandra sprawled, her breasts exposed in her flimsy little tank top and her little underwear barely even covering her most intimate spots, especially with them soaked and clinging to her.

His fingers itched to touch her, and he happily did so, hands kneading at her breasts and fingers twisting her nipples happily. Samandriel felt pleased with this turn out, and grunted as he let his cock free, the organ springing from his fly and bouncing off her thigh before settling in the crease. His hips worked slowly against her, his fingers kneading and tweaking each nipple, head near her ear and breath coming in sharp pants.

Samandriel huffed and bucked against her, happy to see that her cock had come out and filled up with blood as he rutted against it somewhat, and he was half wishing that Alexandra would wake up so he could fuck her right here on the couch, get right into that wet little space he was lusting after for quite a long time. He got his wish, seeing as she twitched and breathed a “Hi, Daddy,” to him and made him growl. He was going to fuck her, alright, he knew that as they talked a moment and then he pushed away, getting into her mouth and fucking it happily. The only question was how, of course.

 

Staying at her grandfather’s home for spring break was one of the best decisions that Alexandra ever came up with, even though he wasn’t in the apartment for her to terrorize and pounce on every moment that she could find. Alexandra found herself bored most of the time, but getting into Samandriel’s things provided her with quite a bit of entertainment.

By the second day that she was in the apartment, she had gone through his entire closet and every drawer, though there was nothing was that interesting to her aside from Samandriel’s clothes. No personal belongings, no toys in the closet. Her grandfather was a bit of a spartan man, she learned, and it was boring. Each item of clothing she spotted and held smelled like him, and Alexandra found that wearing his shirts was one of her new favorite things. She chose one for the day and studied it before taking a deep breath of the cloth. This shirt, the one she assumed he slept in, smelled the most like her grandfather and she loved it. She loved it so very much, she had half a mind to make it hers. Slipping it on, the garment seemed to be a dress on her small frame, which was immensely entertaining.

The half dragon giggled as she spun around the room and looked at herself in the mirror, the shirt coming to her knees and covering her completely. It was warm, and soft, and smelled exactly like Samandriel. In other words: perfect. It became her favorite lounging shirt, the one she wore most often when she was lazing around the apartment, but it ended up reeking of her scent after only two days. While she wore it, Alexandra always thought of how Samandriel would react if he came home early and spied her in his sleeping shirt. Would he be upset? Or would he find it arousing, seeing her in his clothing, and ruck it up to her armpits so he could have his way with her?

She liked to imagine he would choose the latter. After all, she would.

Unable to find any other clothes of her grandfather’s that she deemed acceptable to sleep in, Alexandra drug out her clothes and grabbed her loosest tank top and a pretty little thong. It was better than nothing, even if she did prefer Samandriel’s clothes to her own. She relaxed on the couch and hummed as the TV captured her attention for a solid couple hours. Her mind wandered, though, as she watched a commercial and her hand strayed into her panties. Her fingers ran slowly down her slit and a soft whine escaping her mouth as she felt it. A moment later and the TV was muted as her mind turned completely away from the commercial and the show she was watching and to Samandriel as her cock slipped down and hardened in her hand, making its interests clear.

Her claws curled into the couch cushions as she thought about how she’d greet him when he came home. Maybe it would be on her knees in his bedroom, fingers curled in her ass cheeks and holding them apart so he had a perfect view of her holes, or sneaking in a little blow job while he slept. A moan caught in her throat as her free fingers slipped down her slit and felt the slickness that she produces, one finger nudging in slowly. The thought of her grandfather’s fingers pushing inside her instead of her own had Alexandra gasping, a second finger slipping inside her hole as she began fingering herself slowly.

Yes, he’d go slow just like that, take his time as he had her. He’d call her filthy names as well, a slut for her own grandfather’s cock, wanting so desperately for him to just have his way with her little cunt. She’d get marked up, bite marks all over her body and claw marks. Reminders that he had her, and he loved it. Alexandra choked on a moan of Samandriel’s name, her eyes squeezed shut and her legs thrown wide over the couch as she fucked herself desperately on her fingers, a third having adding itself when she wasn’t quite aware of it, and her hand quickened on her cock.

Maybe she could have him suck her off while he fingered her, oh that would be lovely. A hot mouth around her cock at the same time as fingers pounded into her cunt, that would be the best. Alexandra cursed as she felt herself nearing her climax, almost shrieking Samandriel’s name as she exploded around her own fingers and into her own hand, her mind filled with the thought of her grandfather holding her down and yanking her mohawk as he fucked into her, his knot locking as he spilled deep inside her and didn’t leave her until he was satisfied, just using her body as his own pleasure toy.

Her body shook as her cock softens and retracted, her fingers still lazily pushing into her wet slit, the noises making a bright flush rise onto her cheeks. Her teeth fiddled with her labret piercing as she pulled her fingers out and stared at the wetness that coated the digits, her cheeks heating even more as she wiped her fingers dry on a shirt of Samandriel’s that she had worn earlier in the day. Settling fully into the couch, she felt droziness settle into her limbs and fog her mind before she fell asleep, lips curled into a smile.

 

The first inclination that Alexandra had that she was awake was the feeling of rough hands grabbing at her breasts, the fabric of her tank top having shifted to expose her chest, nipples peaking in the chilled air and between the fingers that tweaked and pulled at them rather meanly. The second was the fact that a pierced and hard cock was rutting against her thigh, and labored breathing sounded near her ear. Slowly, Alexandra woke and grinned widely when she spied familiar white hair and a familiar body.

Her tongue snuck out and laved along the shell of Samandriel’s ear, her legs locking around his hips as they stilled. Her grandfather pulled back to look her in the eyes, brows furrowed as she beamed up at him and arched up into his touch to her nipples. “Hi, Daddy,” she purred with a little laugh, shifting so her covered cock rubbed against Samandriel’s, the fabric catching on his piercings. “Thought you weren’t supposed to be back until Saturday?” Alexandra mused as she tilted her head and beamed, the elder dragon tweaking her nipple harshly and making her cry out, her cock twitching and her cunt gushing.

“Disappointed I came back so early, little slut? Content to just think about my cock but you’re not even getting at it when it’s out for you,” Samandriel growled in reply, shoving her legs away from his hips and leaning back. Alexandra took in the sight of him, almost all his clothes still on, but his cock stuck out from the fly of his slacks. Her mouth watered at the sight, and she shifted closer, sitting up and smiling up at her grandfather. She didn’t even ask to be allowed to go at it, just stared at Samandriel until her cursed and pushed her to her knees on the ground, his hips sitting flat on the couch as his legs spread as wide as his pants allowed and he shuffled into the wide v of them.

One of his hands wrapped around his cock and the other wove into her hair, the mohawk a good grip for him to pull her mouth towards his cock and around it. The elder dragon groaned, head tipping back as he fed his cock inch by inch into Alexandra’s mouth and into her throat. He did give her credit for not gagging as he was seated all the way in her, his cloaca pressed against her chin and grinding against it. He cursed softly, getting a better grip on Alexandra’s hair as he pulled her back, then began fucking her mouth slowly. She sat there happily, tongue running over his piercings and making him curse as he bucked into the warmth of her mouth, her sharp canines scraping just so against his cock and making his hips jolt.

It was almost intoxicating, fucking into her mouth, and the fact that Alexandra had no complaints, simply stared at him and seemed to smile around his cock made that much hotter in his eyes, and Samandriel grunted as he twitched and Alexandra moaned around him at the taste of pre sliding down her throat. The dragon growled softly and pulled out of her mouth, then gripped her arms and flung her over one shoulder. He strode into the bedroom as fast as he could without seeming too desperate to just fuck her already, and Alexandra giggled the whole time, obviously proud of herself.

Samandriel tossed her onto the bed, almost immediately following and lifting her knees to her ears- or it seemed to be that far to Alexandra, she was almost bent in half by the giant of a creature- with his hand resting on her thighs to keep them still. Samandriel stared at her flushed cheeks and her little smirk for a minute before landing a sharp smack to her ass, making the half dragon cry out and jump a bit. He smirked at the reaction and the glare she gave him, and continued smacking her ass with sharp hits, each one making his granddaughter cry out and her cunt leak even more, along with her cock.

“How cute you looked, laying on my couch all spread and easy for me to get at. Bet you planned it, little slut, dressed like this every night in case I came home early and you could tease me, just like you tease me with those fuckin’ pictures that you send. You that eager for my cock, Alexandra? Want your granddaddy to fuck you, give it to you hard and ruin your pussy for any other man, yeah? Don’t worry, little girl, you’ll get my cock in a little, but you have to be prepared first. Stay still and I won’t hurt you too much,” Samandriel breathed in her ear, landing a sharp smack on her cunt and making her shriek.

Alexandra let out a long moan at the words and the extra smacks to her ass and the little flicks to the sensitive tip of her cock, squirming in Samandriel’s grip and trying to get onto her front, but his grip was straight iron. Her grandfather smirked, pushing her legs apart and holding her thighs down with light pressure from his knees. His claws run up and down her belly slowly, and Alexandra shudders at the contact, her back arching upwards to press into the touches. Then, she feels fingers slipping into her dripping slit and her eyes roll back, pleasure filling every inch of her body.

Samandriel laughed at the way she was being overloaded with pleasure, his fingers buried in her cunt and working hard at getting her off. His lips wrap around her cock and he licks happily at her, teeth even scraping a bit to add in some pain to the pleasure that she was feeling. Alexandra bucked into his touches and moaned, her fingers finding their way into his ponytail and tugging at it so she could get him closer to her. Samandriel chuckled around her, wrapping his hand around her cock as he licked at her folds, now with three fingers thrust inside her and stretching her wide.

He knew she was getting close when she dug her nails into his scalp and moaned his name, and Samandriel didn’t want that just yet. He pulled away with a little smirk, watching her stare up at him with a dazed expression, blinking slowly as she took in the sight of him and panted softly. “You’re going to cum on my cock, little girl,” he growls to her, and Alexandra groans at the thought, though a hint of nerves rise in her belly. “I’ve never had anyone fuck me before,” she gasps before he can push in, her cheeks heating as her granfather stares at her in surprise.

Samandriel stared at her for a moment before a wide, beaming smile comes onto his face, displaying his fangs perfectly and making Alexandra’s heart race. “Then I’ll be the first one to properly have that little cunt of yours? I’m so happy,” he purred as he ran his fingers down her slit and humming. “I’m going to ruin you for any other male, and you can tell them that you let your grandfather be your first lover that got into your hole properly. Bet you would like that, tell everyone that you had your second daddy fuck you for the first ever time in your cunt,” he teases, running the tip of his cock against her slit and making her moan, the cool metal stud at the tip providing stark contrast to the heat of her skin. Alexandra loved the way he was talking, loved the shame that attempted to crawl up in her belly and settle under her skin at the fact that she was really going to let her grandfather deflower her.

That love was doubled when Samandriel actually pushed inside her, slow and steady, letting her feel every bump and ridge and piercing. She knew that with how her lovers responded to her cock in them, being on the bottom was extremely pleasurable, perhaps even better than being on the top. Now that Samandriel was fully seated inside her and his breath was hot against her ear, Alexandra definitely knew that this was much better than being on top, and knew that she would soon become addicted to this, to having her grandfather inside her.

Samandriel looked at her and she smiled happily, her fingers weaving in his hair when she was finally adjusted to his length. “Fuck me, daddy. I want to feel it for weeks, I don’t want to be able to walk in the morning,” she breathed in his ear, and Samandriel replied with a sharp, deep thrust into her cunt, and she gasped, her legs spreading wide as he got a good grip on her hips and pulled out almost all the way. The feeling of those piercings slipping out of her had Alexandra keening happily, and she dug her nails into her grandfather’s shoulder, the thick scales not wanting to give but surrendering nonetheless.

The dragon hissed as her nails sunk into him, and he slammed his cock hard into her, Alexandra’s eyes rolling back into her head as he started a quick and rough rhythm. Samandriel pressed his face into Alexandra’s neck as he rocked his hips hard into hers, his hands pushing at her thighs to get her legs up, knees almost pressed against her breasts. Each thrust had his bed rocking hard into the wall, and he didn’t even give a shit that he was waking the neighbors and keeping them awake. He was going to make his granddaughter scream as he wrecked her, and he wanted everyone in the building to hear.

Samandriel shifted his hands to lock around the backs of her knees, gripping hard and pushing her legs even further apart, and Alexandra let out a soft whine of pain at the intense stretch. Samandriel, not wanting to hurt her too too much, pressed a light kiss under her jaw before letting her legs close a bit, but he still kept his brutal pace. Alexandra threw one hand upwards and her nails thunked into the wooden headboard as she moaned and begged for even more. It was hard to give her more, but Samandriel reached down and wrapped a hand around her cock, his mouth falling to her nipples.

His granddaughter groaned and kicked her feet at the pleasure, clenching hard around him as she came suddenly, a loud scream of Samandriel’s name escaping her lips. The dragon cursed against her neck, nails digging into her skin and his knot inflating. He popped it in and out of her cunt a couple times before slamming his knot fully in her and sinking his teeth hard into her shoulder as he came, hips jolting into her with each twitch of his cock. At the feeling of him filling her, Alexandra moaned and ran her nails slowly up his back, her tail swishing and tangling with his as they pressed together tightly.

At the show of affection, Samandriel happily looked at her face and rested his head on her breastbone, watching as she caught her breath and slowly opened her eyes too look down at her grandfather, eyes hazy and almost unfocused. He chuckled as he watched her, running his fingers through Alexandra’s hair slowly and letting her gather herself. “I want you to fuck me every day,” she rasped and made Samandriel smirk as he nuzzled her neck and laughed. “That’s a quick way for me to get you knocked up, baby girl,” he mentioned, making Alexandra shake her head. “I’m on the pill, granddaddy. You can fill me every time, get that yummy knot in too,” she giggled as she reached down and traced her nail lightly over his thick knot.

Samandriel growled at the feeling, bucking hard into the girl and making her curse, her toes curling. He chuckled, then pulled the covers up around them, his cheek pressed to Alexandra’s shoulder. “Sleep, Alexandra. My knot will take a long time to go down, and it is late. You may have it tomorrow,” he grunted as Alexandra squirmed around, settling against him and smiling. It was cute, really, and Samandriel smiled just a bit as she pressed close and shut her eyes, soon falling asleep and leaving him in the quiet night to follow into sleep.

 

After they actually had each other, Samandriel felt satisfaction like never before, truly sated as if he were the cat who got the cream. The morning after he deflowered Alexandra, they rested in bed together most of the day, and ended up fucking a few more times. The female halfling was truly unable to walk that morning, and giggled about it as she let Samandriel eat her out, slow and sweet. Her fingers ran slowly through his hair as he licked into her, his own hands running up and down her thighs, occasionally digging into the meat of her limbs so he could hear her moan and gasp.

When she came and relaxed in the bed, content to drift off for another little nap, Samandriel stood and went into the shower to clean the smell of sex and sweat off of his body. She would run him ragged now that she had a few tastes of him, Samandriel knew that for a fact. He knew, also, that he’d be able to keep up, but Alexandra could be truly insatiable. The dragon chuckled as he thought about it, running his fingers through his wet hair and rinsing the shampoo out. When he was done with his shower and fully dressed, he checked on Alexandra before kissing her forehead and heading out to get them breakfast.

Alexandra dozed while Samandriel slept, waking slowly and rolling around in the blankets for a little bit before she opened her eyes and took in all of her surroundings. The bright light filtering through the shades dappled her skin, making the gold of her scales shine brightly as if she were a little treasure trove. She was still wrapping her mind around the fact that she actually slept with her grandfather, that all of her efforts had come to fruition and she had the fuck of her lifetime. She buried her face in Samandriel’s pillow and giggled happily, rubbing her face in the pillowcase.

She was elated, on cloud nine, and kicked her feet a moment in happiness, sighing happily as she relaxed even more and let her eyes flutter shut. Alexandra let her mind wander, moving to the events of the night before, and ran through everything. Her fingers ran over each mark that she remembered Samandriel making on her body, the tips of her fingers pressing lightly into the teeth marks that lingered on her neck and shoulder, and she had a feeling that they would most likely scar. The knowledge sent a thrill and chill down her back, knowing that her grandfather, the first man who had her properly, left a mark that would forever linger on her skin. It was enough to have her cock slipping out and fattening up against her thigh, making her giggle. She could never get enough pleasure, it seemed.

The half dragon took her pleasure slower this time, wanting everything to just roll over her when the time came, and because she felt rather lazy that morning. Samandriel was out for who knew how long, and she once again had the apartment to herself. One of her hands slid over her breast, thumb running across the nipple and tweaking it harshly as Samandriel did, her thoughts once again moving to the night before. Her free hand ran down her belly to wrap slowly around her cock, though that contact didn’t last long before she got a few fingers inside herself. It was unsatisfying now that she had taken Samandriel, but it was the only thing she had at the moment.

Perhaps she’d get a toy modeled after him, surely she could find someone to make it for her. Alexandra giggled as she imagined her grandfather’s reaction to that, if he’d enjoy watching her fuck herself with it instead of just taking her himself. Or, perhaps, she could take both Samandriel and the toy at the same time. That thought made her breath hitch and she pushed her fingers deeper inside herself, not paying attention when the door opened and Samandriel stepped inside the apartment. He placed their breakfast down on the table and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Alexandra through the open door.

She was cute as she squirmed on her own fingers, not finding much satisfaction from the meager stretch after the night they had together. Samandriel watched her a moment before stepping silently into the bedroom, his fingers running up her calf and up to her hip, Alexandra jolted and gasped, eyes opening as she stares at him, lips parted and cheeks high with color. Her fingers stilled inside her, and she offered her grandfather a shy smile. “You couldn’t have waited until I got home, Alexandra? I bet your little fingers aren’t enough for you, you poor thing. Need a cock to get off again,” he purred as she whined, bucking up into the pressure of his hands on her hips, and almost pulled her fingers out.

Samandriel chuckled as he let her remove her fingers, then he flipped her onto her front with a smirk. He ran his hands down her back slowly, playing with her soft tail and lifting it out of the way so he could see both her holes. Samandriel bent and pressed a sweet kiss to her cunt and ran a finger down her folds, then unzipped his fly. He was still mostly dressed, and she was still in her little tank top from the night before, and he loved the dirtiness of it. Samandriel pushed inside her slowly and smiled as he gripped her hips tightly, nails digging in a bit to make more marks on her body, effectively claiming her.

Alexandra rolled her hips back happily and let out a little moan as he settled inside her, then started a slow rhythm, fucking into Alexandra for as long as he wanted. The half dragon arched her back, silently asking for more, and he pushed deep with each thrust. His granddaughter sighed and giggled as he squeezed her hips, speeding up a bit. Alexandra sighed happily as he fucked into her harder and faster, her hand moving down to stroke her cock, face buried in the pillow and fingers digging into it until her nails popped through both the case and the pillow itself. At the sight, Samandriel let out a growl and landed a sharp smack to her ass, Alexandra’s fingers immediately loosening on the pillow as she pulled them out and breathed an apology.

Her grandfather simply grunted, pausing in his thrusts when he got a sudden idea, and turned Alexandra around to face the full body mirror in his bedroom. He lifted her torso up and gripped her jaw, smirking over her shoulder as he met her eyes in their reflection. “When you come and I knot you, I want your to watch yourself. Watch yourself get fucked and knotted and filled by your own grandfather,” he growled in her ear, and Alexandra clenched around him tightly, gasping and moaning at that command.

Samandriel got a good grip and sped his thrusts up, teeth fitting in the little dents that he left the night before, and they sunk in again slowly as he bit down and fucked Alexandra. When his knot filled out, Samandriel made sure to slow himself down, popping it in and out of her and grinning when Alexandra groaned, her eyes shutting, but Samandriel flicked one nipple and she opened her eyes again, hazy gaze finding his in the mirror. Soon, it was too much and she was clenching tightly around him as he slammed his knot in, Alexandra gushing around him as he came as well, eyes not leaving hers the entire time.

He let her relax on the bed as he laid down with her, his fingers running through the mess she made on her stomach and scooping up a bit of her come to taste. Alexandra flushed at the sight and whined, pushing his hand away from her belly once the entire mess was gone. Samandriel simply laughed and pressed a kiss to her jaw, nuzzling her hair as he rolled his hips slowly into her again, his knot still swollen.

Alexandra hums softly as he fucks into her slowly, a smile on her face. Her fingers moved to run through his hair, working the strands out of the ponytail he had it tied in until it was loose and flowing over his shoulder, and she happily played with it until Samandriel’s knot shrank and he slipped out of her, followed by a little gush of cum that dripped down her thigh and onto Samandriel’s skin. The dragon lifts her with a grin, carrying her to the shower.

After being cleaned, they both settled into the dining room for their breakfast- donuts and coffee. It was quiet between them as they ate, and Alexandra hummed softly as he looked at Samandriel, a small smile on her face. “So is this going to be a normal thing for us, grandfather?” she asked quietly, leaning her chin on her hand. Samandriel blinked in surprise, smiling at her as he sipped his coffee. “Perhaps it will be, yes. It’s certainly enjoyable, and my apartment is always open for you at any time you’re off school,” he mused with a nod, and Alexandra preened at the knowledge that this would continue.

She nodded, grabbing another donut and sipping her coffee, a smile on her face. Samandriel chuckled at her pleased little look, shaking his head in amusement. They both knew that it was the beginning of a great thing between both of them, and the half dragon was fully proud of herself for starting it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find my commission info at http://terato-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Find my best friend at http://pleasingthedragon.tumblr.com


End file.
